Take Comfort in This
by Archery Shootingstar Bright
Summary: What happened to the Other Wybie afterwards? As Coraline can't stop thinking about it, the ghost children tell her something amazing to comfort her. Please read & review!


**I do not own the characters of **_**Coraline.**_** Purely fanmade. **

**I wrote this because for some reason my favorite characters in **_**Coraline **_**were the ghost children. They were more minor than the rest of the cast, obviously, because none of the bonus features on the DVD or promos showed any of the voice casting and such involving them (I was disappointed by that). But anway, I wrote this also because I was thinking about the Other Wybie...**

They were nearing the glorious entrance to the wonders of heaven, hand in hand, and very pleased. They knew that Coraline, the heroine who won free their souls, was smart and brave enough to conquer the vengeance of the beldam.

Upon reaching heaven, however, they caught a glimpse of something quite strange.

There was a boy there, appearing to be the age eleven or twelve. He had a black coat and gloves and boots and brown curly hair about as fluffed as cotton candy. Despite how he seemed rather non-human in an indescribable way, his smile was true and didn't show a hint of deviousness. But what stood out was the horror of how he had solid black button eyes.

The three children quickly ducked behind to talk about it.

"But how can that be?" inquired the little boy. "If he were a child with buttons sewn on his eyes, we would have seen him in the mirror all those years, and we didn't. And his soul would be trapped."

"I do not know…maybe he's a copy of a child? But I have not seen him while I was alive in the Other World…how about you two?" asked the younger of the girls.

"No, I have never," said the little boy.

"Me neither," said the tall girl.

"Perhaps the young mistress who won free our souls has once seen him," suggested the younger girl.

"But if he is only a copy, how can he have an afterlife? He's a soulless doll, then," added the tall girl. "Maybe we should tell that little girl about it…just in case this is something she should know of."

"But…I've waited much too long to see my real mommy again," said the little boy quietly.

"We've all waited an overdue time," said the younger girl. "But eternity could wait a little longer, couldn't it? The least we could do in return to our heroine is a visit."

Coraline had the occasional nightmare every now and then. She couldn't help that her mind sometimes wandered to thinking about just what if the other mother's silver, sharp, creeping hand made up of needles was slowly making its way out of the well? What if something else were to come from that door? She told herself she should know better than to worry about something from the past…but it was difficult to forget or leave alone.

Sometimes she wondered what had happened to the Other Wybie. She told herself not to think about it. He was better off nonexistent.

But he still did exist…in her memories. She didn't like the fact that she wondered about the pain he was put through. Coraline often tried to push away the haunting thought, as it gave her endless shivers and would not allow her a moment's peace.

It was as if the Other Mother had still captured her by taking over her mind…

Panicking, Coraline frantically climbed the colossal spider web. Every second could've been her last. It was a good thing the Other Mother was stalled by blindness, now that her button eyes have been torn off. Unfortunately, Coraline got her bag stuck to the web! _No, no, NO!! _Coraline thought anxiously, holding back from saying it out loud because the Other Mother might hear. At last- yes! The bag broke free. But as a consequence, the web vibrated from that spot and was to the Other Mother's advantage. Coraline gasped in terror as fear gripped her when the Other Mother followed the vibrations and laughed a wicked laugh, approaching Coraline up the web.

Coraline hurriedly climbed the web, as quick as possible, worrying whether she'd be caught or fall or anything else could get in her way.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt a vibration on the web that wasn't coming from her but from behind. She dared not look back, for it would possibly slow her down. But she heard the Other Mother scream as if in surprise. Coraline couldn't help but look back…and gasped at the unexpected sight.

"The Other Wybie…" she breathed, not believing her eyes. Somehow he had survived! And now he was making a second sacrifice for her…he had leapt onto the freaky web and tried to distract the Other Mother by challenging her with force. He must've known he was going to suffer, but he must've known what he was doing.

"Wybie!" yelled Coraline in shock, both happy to see him and terrified at how the Other Mother was strangling him back.

The Other Wybie frantically signaled for her to hush since the Other Mother could track her down.

Coraline knew it was the right thing for her to go. It was the right thing for the ghost children, for her parents, and for herself. Why set that aside for the sake of a copy that was going to die either way?

But Coraline somehow just couldn't keep going. She wasn't going to let the Other Wybie get hurt again…

"Stop it!" she cried, making a first move to dive into the web for him. But she stopped herself and breathed heavily. It was a terrifying risk, but she just couldn't help it…

"Let him go! Leave him alone!" she screamed, throwing herself back in.

She braced herself for the impact of landing there, and the severe consequences in coming back.

Suddenly, however, out of nowhere, she never hit there. She was caught in midair, moving away from it, no matter how much she resisted. It was a relief deep down, but also rather a shock at the same time. Her legs began dangling lightly, then she began kicking them, afraid for herself and for the Other Wybie.

It felt like someone had her gently but firmly by the upper arms and was guiding her out.

"Let me go!" Coraline cried out in fear, unable to jerk away from the force that held her up. "Please!"

_She's still having these nightmares, poor child…_

_It's a good thing we came back, isn't it?_

"Let go of me!" Coraline screamed. "Wybie needs help!" Her yelling was no use.

She couldn't see the force that carried her up by the arms. When she turned she saw the frightful true form of the Other Mother with a struggling Other Wybie, who trying to stall time for her. But she didn't see whoever's grip she was in. It did her no harm, but what pained her was that she had to leave the unfortunate, bravely sacrificing friend behind sooner or later.

Too dizzied to understand in the quick-pacing moment, Coraline remained where she was once let go of in the portal. Her heart was beating swiftly along with her breathing. She sat stunned, then turned to see the Other Wybie at least one last time. She was beginning to approach the entrance once again when a faint silhouette of someone shut the door to stop her.

Coraline turned, puzzled and a little alarmed, and raised her eyebrows.

She could've sworn she saw figures in the dark- three of them- urging her to get away.

"Are- Are you the…the ghost children?" she whispered hesitantly.

From behind the little door behind her, there was a terrible screeching and horrifying racket.

"_We know what you're thinking, Miss, but please trust us and flee this place…" _said the sweet ghost girl.

"_Leave right away! There is not much time. We'll explain later…" _promised the tall ghost girl.

Coraline nodded trustingly and began to scamper out as fast as possible. She felt a certain déjà vu as if she'd done this before…the wretched shouts from the Other Mother from behind seemed to follow. Coraline thought of the poor Other Wybie…

"_Faster, Miss! Don't look back! Keep running, keep going!" _insisted the ghost boy.

Against what she wanted to do, Coraline rushed out of the filthy tunnel. She tumbled out- not into her living room of her ordinary home, but into a rather peaceful meadow with a free-flowing atmosphere.

All at once, her memories flooded back. Coraline remembered now that she had already escaped the Other Mother and had already done this. She also recalled that the Other Wybie was long lost already. "Oh I get it- I'm dreaming," she sighed. She felt ridiculous and ashamed. "Jeez, I've got to learn to let go of the past." She stood up and gazed around the lovely area.

Then she saw the ghost children once more.

"Hello," she said. "I'm sorry about- you know, what you saw back there…I've been trying to forget it…"

They glanced at each other before the tall ghost girl replied, "It's alright. We've all felt that way once." She seemed to imply that she meant they had each gone insane when first in the prison behind the mirror long ago. And that Coraline was in a similar imprisonment, except that it was in her mind. And she could never escape her mind.

"Who was that boy? The one you were dreaming about risking your life for?" asked the sweet ghost girl.

"Oh…" Coraline looked down in despair and sat down, hugging her knees. "He's Wybie. Well, actually, the Other Wybie. He was a good friend, but…he was a copy. He was going to be destroyed either way…remember when I was first in the mirror, when I met you three? And someone grabbed me and pulled me out?"

The three nodded. "We had thought it was the beldam and that you were done for, at first," said the little ghost boy.

"I thought so at first, too," Coraline continued. "But it turned out to be Wybie- I mean, Other Wybie. He was helping me escape…I don't know how long I would've wound up in there if he hadn't come along. But when I came back to save you guys and my parents,"- Coraline felt her eyes blur a little and she tried to stop herself from crying the slightest bit- "_She_ killed him. I don't know how she did it, but his clothes were hung up on a flagpole. And back when he was alive- if you'd call it alive- he showed me he was dissolving into dust already." Coraline paused before adding, "He didn't deserve that…he had more potential…I know it's not _right_ but sometimes I get these feelings, and I dream these dreams…and I kinda miss him…" She wiped her coming tears from her eyes. "It's pathetic, right? Missing something or someone that wasn't really real anyway."

Then she looked up. "Why are you all back? Not that I mind you here, but I thought you guys were already at peace in heaven. Is something wrong?"

The ghost children glanced at each other, knowing for sure that they could- and _must_ tell Coraline.

"The Other Wybie is completely fine…" began the sweet ghost girl.

"I know, I know, if he stops existing he'll have to face no more pain. I understand that…" muttered Coraline.

"He did take a big risk. You were lucky he came along- none of us were rescued during our lifetime, and none of us knew an Other brave and selfless enough to do that," said the sweet ghost girl.

Coraline stopped feeling sorry for herself and suddenly pitied them greatly, remembering how they had faced a long, tragic, unfortunate imprisonment with the beldam evilly and mercilessly ignoring their sad cries.

"All the Others we knew had only obedience and entertainment and felt no sympathy and had faded to dust. In his short life, however, he had done good and he deserved something in return," added the tall ghost girl. "That's why we came. To tell you the good news…"

Coraline's eyes widened at this, her ears pricked up.

_We were right- she did know that boy, _the child spirits secretly thought to each other.

"Miss, it must've been a reward for what was in his heart. We saw him in heaven. He has a soul. And he's free now as well," the ghost boy smiled.

Coraline couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. Words cannot describe how happy she was now. Then a thought struck her. "I thought button eyes would keep anyone from escaping the Other World, dead or alive. It must be weird, having a mute, artificial kid with button eyes standing out there. But I don't care- I'm just really glad he's been rewarded!"

The ghost children were glad to have told her this. Now she would feel relieved and probably stop having dark, nightmarish dreams.

Coraline then inquired, "If it's all right of me to ask, will I ever see you guys again?"

There was an uneasy pause as the ghost children tried to figure out what was the right way to put it.

"We'll be watching over you," said the sweet ghost girl. "But chances are it'll be a while before you'd need us again."

"How about on Halloween, you guys come visit and haunt an old house for a while? It'd be fun," Coraline suggested gleefully, then she thought about how it sounded like taking advantage of their death and regretted having said such a thing.

_That might be an interesting experience…_thought the ghost boy. But he didn't breathe a word of his secret agreement.

"For sure, we'll meet again. You saved our souls, Miss, and we owe you for your noble courage. Just like the Other Wybie being rewarded for his good deed. We have no doubt that you'll be with us someday, even as a child again, if you wish. When it's your time, of course. Wait for your time to go. Do not take your own life, for you'll never get it back," he forewarned.

"Of course not," Coraline nodded. "I know, I'm lucky to be alive. It was by the Other Wybie's sacrifice that I survived, I believe, and I shouldn't take that for granted." She grinned and said to them, "Thank you guys for visiting me again. I must say it brings me comfort like you wouldn't believe."

Coraline felt more confident when she thought of them, to tell the truth, because to them she was an incredible heroine. She had never been considered that way until by them.

They came up to her and embraced her as the sweet ghost girl whispered, "No, thank _you_, Miss. If it weren't for you, we would have been stuck suffering in the prison for eternity." The little ghost boy even held her hand tightly yet softly. The tall ghost girl seemed to hug the most, but it was hard to tell anyway. Embracing their dear heroine so tenderly and tightly, their halos seemed to even clink against each other.

"We'll never forget you," they said in unison, heartfelt. Coraline beamed and closed her eyes at peace.

In a flash, she turned and she was lying down, awake, in her bed.

What the ghost children had revealed to her a moment ago made her very content. She was also happy that they had swooped in during her nightmare to save her from going through the same horror in her mind again.

Coraline looked up and, unknowing if they would hear her, said, "I'll never forget you guys either."

And she added, for the Other Wybie, somewhere up there, "Thanks very much, Wy- I mean, Other Wybie. You deserved your own identity, too, but I think an afterlife is a great gift for you. Congratulations...you'd make one heck of an angel."

The Other Mother could not hurt any of them again. They were safe now. They were all free.

If the Other Mother _did_ come back, she could only go after Coraline.

And, strangely enough, Coraline felt braver and stronger now. She felt ready for it if it dared happen again.

And even stranger- she got plenty of practice from her nightmares and dreams.

**Hope you liked it! Believe it or not, writing this story, I was inspired by **_**Bambi/Bambi II, The Jungle Book, **_**The DCOM **_**Pixel Perfect**_**, and the original novel of **_**The Little Mermaid **_**(note: not Disney version) by Hans Christian Anderson. **

**In case you don't get the reference, the original **_**The Little Mermaid**_** was more of a tragedy. In it, The Little Mermaid's deal was to try to get her crush to fall in love with her without the voice and if she failed, she'd turn to foam in the sea after three days. It ends with her actually losing the deal, and her sisters telling her there is still a way out by killing the prince. But she still loves the prince, even if he cannot return her love, so she spares him and lets herself die instead. Her sacrifice later earned her an immortal soul and a place in heaven, where few mermaids go after dying. So you can see my inspiration there the most. **

**In the Disney Channel Original Movie **_**Pixel Perfect**_**, it's about Loretta, who's practically the perfect rock star. The thing is, Loretta isn't real, but a hologram created by a computer wiz for the benefit of his friends in need of a lead singer. Over time, Loretta wants to be real instead of perfect, because she wants to know what it's like to feel and make mistakes. (SKIP THE REST OF THIS PARAGRAPH IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS OF HOW THIS CERTAIN MOVIE ENDS)** Sam, the former lead singer of the band, eventually ends up in the hospital in trying to get as much attention as Loretta during a concert. Loretta risks her existance by going through the E.E.G. machine that leads to Sam's mind, just for the chance to tell Sam how lucky she is to be unique. Loretta visits in Sam's dream to express to her that she needn't be jealous of someone who's not real. Soon after, Loretta takes over Sam's body unexpectedly, for a limited time, just to know what it's like to feel before she disappears. Eventually Sam is restored and Loretta is just gone and cannot be retrieved. Some time later, Sam has recovered and is the leader of the band again, singing a touching song she wrote called "Teardrops and the Rain". After the concert, she mentions that someone's harmony had helped her out. But no one in the band was singing with her- they had only been playing the instruments. A smiling spirit secretly appears then fades away, resembling Loretta, leaving the audience to infer that Loretta is now a guardian angel, despite that she was originally a computer creation.

**So, yeah, I know that summary was a bit long to get to the point, but I had to explain it the whole way through for you to understand what's so important about it. Overall you see the point of my inspiration, right? (If you skipped reading the Pixel Perfect one, well at least you get my point on The Little Mermaid summary anyway.)**

**Oh, and the Bambi inspiration: Bambi's mother's last words were "Faster, Bambi! Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running!" And in Bambi II, Bambi hears these words again and stops in his tracks because he recognizes it and doesn't want someone to die again so he turns back. **

**And I almost forgot the Jungle Book inspiration: In this Disney Classic, Mowgli is carried to safety from Shere Khan by the vultures while Baloo is trying to defend him from Shere Khan.**

**I also based a quote off of Meg in Disney's **_**Hercules ("You'll make one heck of a god...")**_

**And maybe a little quote of **_**Return to Neverland **_**or **_**The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl **_**snuck into my subconscious when writing this *shrug* sometimes movies/stories can influence you without realizing it. **

**So yeah, long author's note. I apologize for that. I just felt like I had to share it, you know? And yes, I am such a movie geek. Hope you didn't get too bored...OK now please review! **


End file.
